


Things I do for you

by valesweetdreams



Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Brian has no idea what is happening, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Consummation, Maylor all the way, Protective Brian May, Secret Society, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brian had no idea his life has always been controlled by a secret society that his family is a part of. It all changed when the time for him to get married came.Maylor Arranged Marriage AU.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Must Fuck Weekend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Things I do for you

Brian’s life has always been like this, his parents controlling everything. He thought he had a choice when he studied physics and became a doctor in astrophysics. He thought he had a choice when he started working at the University as a professor. He thought he had a choice when his life became only this, his job. But he didn’t. He never had a choice.

Everything was planned and he had no idea until he was 27 years old.

He found out when he went to his parents house at one weekend and there were people he never seen before. They explained to him they are part of a secret society that has to follow strict rules. He was confused, he never heard about it before. His mother said that you are only a part of it once you get married and now it is his time. He doesn’t like his mother’s face, as if she was crying before he arrived. 

Then they explained it to him. Their superiors set that he was going to marry another man so they can adopt the kids from the parents that died. Straight couples were forbidden from adopting, as they must have their own kids. Then he understood why his mother were crying, it was a bad thing. But in his mind the bad thing was getting married with someone you don’t know and don’t love, not with another man, not not being able to have your own kids.

The man he is about to be married with is a very handsome man. His name is Roger and he has the most beautiful blue eyes Brian ever saw, his blond hair frames his face perfectly. He can tell he is scared, he is too. They explained that the both families already knew it was going to happen to their son and Roger’s father said that he should not be worry, because Roger was prepared for it his entire life.

Brian was sad about it. He was able to have a life, he didn’t know about it, he thought if his parents are going to be punished about it, but he is not sure if he wants to know all the rules from this society that apparently he is a part of. It can’t be good. But Roger didn’t have a life, and if he is really going to be his husband, he will make sure he will have a freedom and will discover the world outside. No one deserves to be trapped inside a thing you didn’t chose to be a part of.

The wedding was already in the next day, in a church he never heard about. The place is very simple, unlike the other churches he’s been at. They explained some things to him about the history of the society, but he wasn’t listening. It is too much to absorb.

There are a lot of people there, he thinks that everybody that are in the society is also at their wedding. It is quite an event. Many people are whispering, some of them have pity in their faces. He feels sorry for them, for seeing a homosexual marriage as a punishment. 

The couple have matching suits, black jacket, black bow tie, black trousers, waistcoat, white shirt and a white rose. It is the traditional groom wear for a wedding. Roger is looking stunning and he says it to him. They had a opportunity to talk a little right after they met. They have some things in common, they both like music and they both don’t agree to the marriage. They promised they are going to try to know each other and see if they can fall in love, but if they don’t, it won’t be a problem, later they will find a way to annul the marriage and follow their lives, as Brian also promised to help Roger follow his dream, whichever they are. Brian thinks they will become good friends.

The ceremony is long and boring, Roger knows all the replies to what the priest is talking and Brian just looks at him. They said the ‘yes’, at least it is not that different from the stuff Brian is used to, and then they kissed. It was their first kiss, but it showed no emotion.

There is no party after the ceremony, and he thought they would be free, they agreed that Roger would move in to his house and then he would start his new life, free from the ties of this society. The adoption thing they would solve later.

But then Roger said: “Now is the time.”

“Time for what?”

“Don’t you know? This wedding must be consummated. Or you will be punished.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t feel comfortable”

“No, we have to” Roger is in verts of tears. He was scared, he never thought about this moment before. He was always kept at home by his parents, he didn’t have a life. He wanted to go out and study, he wanted to have a freedom he knew was out there. But they said he couldn’t. When he was little they explained to him that his life has a purpose and he will have to wait until he grew up. They never have him a choice, they never asked him if he wants it, they just pushed everything to him and he had to take.

God, he didn’t even know if he likes man or woman, but this man standing in front of him is willing to let go of a tradition, is willing to face a punishment just to make him comfortable. They don’t even know each other but there’s a thing that makes Roger trust him. At first he thought it would be a bad thing, getting married with someone you never met before and he was dreading the meeting that day, at the May’s house. 

But it seems he is a lucky one. His new husband is a gentleman. Maybe their marriage won’t be a love relationship, but he is sure they will become very good friends. It is much more than he asked for.

“Are you sure?” Brian asks again.

“I am, we have to do this, I…” he hesitates before continuing. “I don’t want you to be punished, you don’t deserve it.”

Brian smiles.

He takes them to the bed, taking Roger’s jacket off and mirroring the action on himself. Then he takes a time to take off the tie, enjoying the moment to give Roger their first kiss - when they are alone. Roger does the same once he finished, liking too much the kiss and wanting to repeat the dose. Then Brian unbuttons his own shirt, taking it off. Roger lays on the bed, unbuttons his shirt too and takes off his trousers. He grabs Brian’s hands and pushes him to lay with him, doing the same with his trousers. 

The kiss now is more passionate, he can feel both of their erections through the underwear. Now more than ever he knows he wants this… but a slight fear of what is about to come passes through his mind… What if Brian doesn’t like him in bed? No, he can’t think about it, he doesn’t even like Brian, it is just the moment…

When he sees they are completely naked and Brian is kissing every inch of his body. It is good and he wants more, so he starts begging. He doesn’t know what he wants, but he wants more. He hears the brunet opening the lube and he tense. But soon Brian is kissing him again.

His back is curved when Brian’s finger circles his entrance, he is hot and he desperately needs it. It is a burn sensation, but his  _ husband _ kissing him makes it a sweet contrast that he realizes he loves. The second finger have him the same sensation, but when he feels the fingers scissoring inside of him and hitting his prostate, he moans in pleasure. He remembers his mother saying to him that if he had to, he should fake the moans so his husband wouldn’t be mad… but he doesn’t have to, he is feeling good, real good.

The third finger doesn’t burn, he is so lost in the pleasure he doesn’t even feel Brian removing the fingers. The next thing he realizes is Brian asking him if he can continue. He nods. Yes, this is what he wants. It may be an obligation now, but he is not doing it only because he has to, but also because he feels safe. Suddenly he can’t hear anymore his mother’s voice in his head, he may be doing it for their society, but he is not being sacrificed as the thought he would. They made very clear that it would be bad for them, getting married with another man, their parents saw it as a punishment, but it is not. They may not have their own family, but they will have a family.

When he feels the tip of Brian’s cock in his hole, he opens his leg more. The burn now is unbelievable, much more than before, but his husband is kissing him and it makes everything bearable. He gives him time to adjust and after some time he is fully bottomed and Roger is already used to it.

It might have taken an eternity or it might have taken seconds, he was lost in pleasure. At first they were fucking slowly, but it was a torture to him, he needed to feel this more and more, so he begged to go faster and faster. And it went. They were both moaning loudly as they both reached their orgasms together.

They were both happy and satisfied, they forgot that one day ago they didn’t want this. They slept like this, in each other’s arm, for the first time. Well, the rest they will figure out tomorrow.


End file.
